Question: Simplify the following expression: ${9-(9z-3)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 9 {-1(}\gray{9z-3}{)} $ $ 9 {-9z+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -9z + {9 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -9z + {12}$ The simplified expression is $-9z+12$